It's Your word Against Mine
by WWEBellatwins1996
Summary: After Being dragged to a house party by her twin Sister Nikki. Brie Night of fun turns in to her worst Nightmare as her life is turned upside down. Warning: Mature themes including violence and assault
1. Lets Party

Nikki- Come on Brie you have to come to the party tonight

Brie- No Nikki I'm not going

Nikki- Come on this is the last party before we all go of to college and who know when we going to see Naomi, Renee, Paige, TJ and Dean again

Brie- Fine I'll go

Nikki- Great and who know you and Seth could rekindle your relationship tonight

Brie- No that's not going to happen

Nikki-Well never say never

Later the twins arrived at Renee and Dean's house they were greeted by Renee

Renee- Hey girls, Dean the twins are here

Dean came and greeted the girls with two glasses of champagne in his hand

Renee- I remembered you two don't like whisky

Nikki- Aww thanks Renee

Brie-Yeah thanks she said as she went and sat in the lounge

Renee-What's up with Brie?

Nikki- Boyfriend issues

Renee- Well Seth is coming tonight, but there might be an issue

Nikki- What?

Renee-Put it this way I guess Seth doesn't consider Brie as his girlfriend anymore

Nikki- Why?

Renee-Well because he has a new girlfriend

Nikki-Who is it?

Renee- Paige

Nikki-How could that asshole just dump Brie like that and I thought Paige was Brie friend

Renee- Well I guess she was being her friend just so she could get close to Seth

Nikki- Yeah, I should tell Brie before they turn up.

Nikki walked into the lounge and sat down next to Brie

Nikki- Brie I need to tell you something

Brie-What?

Nikki- It's about Seth

Brie-Let me guess your going to tell me that Seth is with Paige

Nikki-Yeah wait a minute you already know about Paige and Seth

Brie- Yes I've known for three weeks now

Nikki-Why didn't you tell me

Brie- Because I didn't want you to feel guilty that you had a boyfriend and I didn't, plus I just couldn't ever bring myself to say to you that me and Seth were no more.

Nikki- Aww Brie she hugged her, ok but in future tell me no more keeping secrets because at the end of the day I'm your twin you should be able to tell me anything. Now let get this party started and get into Brie mode.

Later on that night the party was in full swing everyone except Seth and Paige had arrived. Renee, Naomi and Dean were all dancing in the lounge whilst Nikki, Brie, John, Nattie and TJ were in the kitchen.

Nattie-Will you two please get a room

Nikki- Fine come on love she said exiting the kitchen and pulling John upstairs

Brie- Great that's what I've got to look forward to when we go to college her and John having a sex session everyday

Nattie- But John isn't coming to study at our college

Brie- No but he only half an hour away from our college

Nattie-Well your always welcomed to room with me if you would prefer

Brie-Thanks Nat

TJ- Hey Seth you made it

Brie turned around and saw Seth walking hand in hand with Paige

Seth- Hey guys sorry but this one took forever to get ready

Paige- Oi so I couldn't decide what to wear is that such a bad thing

Seth- when you take an hour yes it is a bad thing

Paige- Whatever I'm going to go and find Renee

Paige walked out of the kitchen there was an awkward silence among the group until TJ spoke up

TJ- Hey Seth want a beer

Seth-Yeah thanks, so how have you been Nattie

Nattie- Fine thanks, you?

Seth- Good, how about you Brie

Brie- Yeah fine

Seth- Well I'd better go and see where Paige got to see you later guys

Nattie- God could that have gone any worse

Brie-Also why would you as your ex how they been because they are obviously going to lie

TJ- I've never like him your better of without him Brie

Brie-Yeah

Nikki and John walked into the kitchen they both looked very hot and flushed

Nattie- Oh look who finally decided to rejoin us

Nikki- Sorry but he so irresistible I can't help myself, what did I miss

TJ- Nothing apart from Seth and Paige arriving and it being really awkward

Nikki- Oh are you ok with him being here Brie

Brie- Yeah fine

Nikki-Well if you want we could go clubbing in the city. Lana texted me and said her, Sasha and Alicia are at Club 8 and did we want to join them.

Brie- No I'm just gonna go home

Nikki- Come on Brie

Brie- No Nicole I don't want to go clubbing

Nikki- Ok Nattie wanna go to club 8

Nattie-Yeah why not

TJ- Am I invited?

Nikki- Yeah of course you are, Love what about you

John- Nah I'm going to stay here and party with Dean and Seth

Nikki- Ok

Brie left the party with Nikki, Nattie and TJ Before going their separate ways in the taxis.

Nikki- Brie are you sure you ok

Brie- Nikki I'm fine I just want to go home and go to bed

Nikki- Ok fine text me when you get home she said as she hugs Brie

Brie- will do she said as she got in her taxi


	2. You Wanted This To Happen

When Brie got home she texted Nikki like she promised. Brie then sat and watched TV. Just as she was going to go to bed there was a knock on the door, she went and opened the door excepting to see Nikki who had probably forgotten her keys again but instead it was John.

Brie- Oh Hey John

John- Hey is Nikki back yet

Brie- No but you can wait for her if you want she said as she open the door wider to let him in

John- Thanks he said as he walked into the house

Brie-Do you want a drink

John- No I'm fine thanks

Brie sighed sitting down next to him.

Brie-So is everything ok with you and Nikki

John-Yeah fine what about you and Seth

Brie- God John where have you been me and Seth are no more

John- Really why

Brie-Because he was in love with Paige not me

John- Well his loss because you are a beautiful young lady

Brie-Thanks John

John- I mean it, I know it wrong of me to say but I have always thought you were to good for Seth and that you deserve to be with someone well like me.

Brie- Yeah but your with Nikki remember

John- Yeah I know but I shouldn't feel this way but I do. I love you. Brie, I'm in love with you.

Brie- No, no, no. Please don't say that.

John- Look, I didn't plan for this to happen. But it's true Brie, I've felt this way for so long.

Brie- John, you love Nikki. Your in love with Nikki. You've been in love with her since you were 16. This can't happen

John-Why not?

Brie-I just don't feel that way. I'm sorry

John-I don't want to sound desperate but, please? If you could just give us a chance I can be so good to you. Nikki never has to find out. He said moving in to kiss her

Brie-What are you doing? She demanded putting a hand to his chest to stop him.

John-Come on, it's just us, I've seen how you look at me, Brie.

Brie-Yeah, as my Sister's boyfriend

John-We both know it's more than that.

Brie-No!

John-God, I've waited so long to touch you. he said brushing his fingers across her cheek.

Brie-Stop it! she commanded slapping his hand away.

John-We belong together, I know you love me."

Brie-Stop! She cried as he moved closer crowding her.

He ignored her and started kissing her hungrily on the lips. She pulled away from him.

Brie-John, I-

He went in again this time using more force to savor the moment. Brie had to shove him off of her using nearly all her strength. She slapped John across face with a shaky hand getting off the couch.

Brie-What the hell is wrong with you? Stay away from me!

John grabbed her wrist as she went to turn away. She yanked back hard but he wouldn't budge.

John-You shouldn't have done that.

Brie-What are you doing? she demanded still trying to free her wrist. John, this hurts. Let go!

He grabbed her other wrist shoving her against the couch as he planted another kiss against her lips. She let out a muffled scream.

"Shh" he warned between kisses. She could feel the terror grow stronger as his hand crept it's way up her thigh. This couldn't be happening. Brie tried to wiggle out from underneath him falling to the floor and crawling for the door.

She reached for the handle but he was already up, one step ahead of her. Just as her fingers went to grasp the brass knob he stomped down on her hand. She screamed out.

Brie-Stop! Just leave me alone! she shrieked.

John-You don't understand, Brie. I just need us to be together for one night.

He smiled pulling her to her feet by her hair.

Brie-No! John she screeched hoping she was close enough to the door that someone could hear. She pounded on his arms as he dragged her towards the bedroom. He threw Brie onto the bed removing his shirt as he climbed on top of her.

Brie-No. Get off me! she cried as he began kissing her neck.

She struggled to push him off her but he was too heavy. "Help!" she screamed. "Help me!" John clamped his hand down over her mouth.

John-God, just shut up! No one can hear you. No one is coming. Now, it'll hurt a lot less if you just relax and lie still.

Brie-Nikki's is going to kill you.

John-You'd really do that to her? Something like this would completely destroy her, and we both know it. she'd lose her mind. You accusing her Boyfriend of touching you. he said running his hands up her thighs as she squirmed beneath him. She'd never be the same. That is if she even believes you. I mean come on Brie, you did invite into your house, all alone, wearing this little dress, cuddling up to me on the couch... We both know you wanted this to happen.

Brie-No she cried still shoving against the shoulder he had her pinned under.

John-You were absolutely begging for it. He growled pinning her arms above her head. Anything you say is my word against yours.

Brie-Help! she cried again when he moved to pull up her dress.

"Ah, ah, ah" he scolded wrapping his hand around her throat. "None of that. Brie sobbed shutting her eyes so she didn't have to look at him. But that face... she couldn't not see it.

He tore open the top of her dress with his hands exposing her chest. She cried out. He undid his jeans then quickly went on to pull down her panties.

Brie-No! No! she screamed kicking wildly to try and stop him. "God, please John!. Please don't do this!.

But it was too late. He thrusted himself inside her holding her down as she let out another scream.

Brie froze as she felt the intensity of the pain. John didn't care how she felt, turning rough or squeezing too hard whenever he wanted, only focused on his own pleasure. He either didn't hear her cries or just didn't care.

Brie-Please stop. Please, just get off me! she begged through her tears.

John only kissed her forehead as he kept going. She cringed away from him and he slapped her hard across the face.

John-Come on baby, don't do that.

She spit in his face.

He stopped staring down at her with more rage than she'd ever seen on another person.

Brie-No. No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Please!

He ignored her delivering hit after hit to her face.

John-Behave he growled with his hand around her throat again.

He began moaning louder and she knew enough to know what was coming. He screamed out as he finished inside of her moaning her name.

He paused resting on her for a moment before rolling off breathless as Brie lay shaking unable to move. He pulled her into his arms holding her close against him.

John-That was everything I wanted it to be.

She lay there in a complete state of shock staring at the wall as she tried to get herself to breathe normally but his touches just brought on a new wave of anxiety each time.

He finally got up from the bed and got dressed before he left her room he turned and said to her " I really enjoyed that, tell Nikki to call me tomorrow". Brie didn't even answer him, she felt like she was completely paralyzed. When she heard the front door open and close,

She went through the motions of needing to get herself dressed as she was getting dressed a jolt went through her body as everything became real.

She collapsed on the bathroom floor unable to move and started to sob for what felt like the hundredth time as she realized John had raped her.


	3. Why is He Lying

She lay on the bathroom floor, motionless as she stared up at the ceiling.

She could not bring herself to make her body move. Her entire being felt numb and weak.

Brie couldn't believe that had just happen to her. She felt degraded and stupid.

Brie soon felt the strength to get up, Pain shot all throughout her body. I wanted this all to be just a bad dream. I wanted to wake up. I wanted everything to be okay. She thought to herself.

Brie had no clue on what she should do.

Brie-Should I call the cops? Should I call Nikki said to herself

Oh my god Nikki! What was she going to think of me? How would she even want to be near me when she finds out that I had let her boyfriend take advantage of me. She thought to herself

Brie decided on not telling anyone. She was too embarrassed by the fact that she let her sister boyfriend take advantage of her. She was ashamed of the fact that she had been raped. The thought of this made the tears fall down even harder. All of a sudden realization hit her. He had not used a condom.

Brie-What if I caught a disease? What was I going to do if I ended up pregnant?

That made the tears fall even harder. Having a baby by a guy she despised, the guy that raped her. Brie grabbed her car keys and headed to Walgreen's.

Brie-I had to get that pill. I can't get pregnant I can't she said to herself in the car

Brie woke up the next morning feeling drained and lethargic. She went to sit up and the pain still terrorized her body violently. Yesterday's events replayed in her mind. Her inviting John in the house, him telling her he loved her, John forcibly kissing me, him slapping me and him forcing himself inside of me. Brie lay back in her bed and slowly cried herself back to sleep.

When she awoke it was night time. Her phone vibrating was what had awakened her. She looked at it. Five missed calls all from Nikki and four text messages.

Nikki: Brie Can u pick me up

Nikki: Brie Answer the phone

Nikki: Brie Where R U...

Nikki: Brie don't bother picking me up I'm in a taxi and on my way home.

Oh no, I couldn't see let her see me she would definitely know that something was up. I would probably give in to her and just tell Nikki everything. Would she believe me? John is her boyfriend, but I was her sister and she would believe me right? Brie thought to herself.

Brie heard the front door open and close.

Nikki- Brie, I'm home

Brie quickly shut her bedroom door and locked it

"Brie! I know you're up there. Why are you ignoring me?" she said as she started to knock on Brie's door.

"Brie open the door!"

"Whatever if you're going to act like a child I'll leave you alone" The knocking stopped

"Brianna open the god damn door." Nikki yelled and then silence filled the air.

Nikki-Brie please open the door

I wanted to open the door for her. Iwanted for her to tell me that everything would okay. I just couldn't. I couldn't allow my sister to see me like this. I couldn't let Nikki know what had happened to me. She would hate me.

"Please" she said with so much hurt and pain in his voice.

The tears came harder. Brie heard footsteps and then a door slam. She felt so bad. Brie laid on the floor and cried myself to sleep.

Brie woke up it was about 5:30 in the morning. She hadn't been out of her room in two days. She decided to get out of bed and went ahead and got in the shower and got dressed. Brie wanted to get to school early so she could ignore everybody. She had received more calls from Nikki and a few from Nattie. Brie had also received some text messages.

 **From: Nikki**

 **We Really Need 2 Talk**

 **From: Nattie**

 **Brie is everything alright, Nikki really worried about you**

Brie ignored them she didn't have the nerve to talk to them. She felt so ashamed.

Brie got in her car and drove to school. She got there thirty minutes early. Brie went straight to her first period and sat in her seat. she put my head down and took in deep breaths.

Brie-I could do this I could get through this day.

Brie knew she would have to see John today. But Brie had to face it that's how she would deal with it. The bell rung signaling the start of the day.

Had thirty minutes really past? Brie thought to herself

Students shuffled into the class. Nobody was really in this class. she put my head down once again and fell asleep. The bell rung startling me.

" -Colace I'd like you to stay up next time during my class" Mr. Watson said.

Brie- I'm sorry' and 'okay.

Brie walked out of the class and spotted Nattie. She called out her name. She looked at me, rolled her eyes, and started back walking to where she was headed. Brie called her name again and she ignored her.

Brie-What was going on? She was my best friend and she just ignored me. She thought

Brie felt the tears coming, but she wouldn't let them come. Brie headed to second period and sat down.

Brie-Why would she ignore me like that? Maybe she was ignoring me because I ignored her phone calls.

The bell ranged signaling for lunch. Brie sighed in and took in a deep breath.

Brie-You can do this Brie. You can do this.

Everybody had left out the class already. She grabbed my purse and got up and headed to lunch. Brie looked down towards her feet.

Brie-You can do this.

Brie looked up and saw John and Nikki talking. My Sister was talking to the guy that had raped me.

Brie-I can't do this!

Brie turned around and briskly walked to the other side of the school to the girl's bathroom. She walked in and no one was in there, which was her reason for going to the bathroom on the other side of the school. She looked at herself in the mirror. she looked the same but at the same time she looked so different. That night flashed through her mind.

"Brie" She froze

"Brianna" she said again.

Brie-What should I do? What should I do? She thought to herself she turned around to face her sister.

"Nikki" Brie whispered. She looked into her eyes and guilt immediately washed over her. Nikki looked hurt and in pain.

Nikki-Brie what's going on? You ignore my phone calls and text messages. I come to your house and you won't answer the door.

Brie-Nikki I wasn't ignoring-

Nikki-Oh really were you not there when I knocked on your door and begged you to answer she questioned angrily.

Brie-Nik- I stuttered and she cut me off.

Nikki-Exactly what I thought you were ignoring me, and then I hear that you fucked my boyfriend.

Brie-What? She gasped. Nikki what are you talking about? Brie questioned.

Nikki-You had sex with John out of all people why John?

Brie was shocked did he really think that I had sex with him willingly.

The bell rung signaling the end of our lunch.

Brie-Nikki that's not what happened. I-I-I-I

Nikki-You what, huh, did you have sex with him?

Brie-Nikki it's not what you think.

Why couldn't I just say it? That he had raped me? Was it because I was too ashamed?

She laughed sarcastically.

Nikki-I guess I got my answer

I saw the hurt and betrayal in her eyes. She started to walk away.

Brie-Nikki wait I walked after her. I grabbed her Please Nikki Listen! I begged

Nikki-I got to go I don't want to be late for class


	4. Stay The Hell Away From Me

Brie walked to the last class of the day. The class she had with John _._

Brie walked to the class and sat in her seat. She avoided looking at him as she sat down. Brie tuned out everything around her.

Had he told everybody that we had sex? Consensual sex? It all made sense now. That's why Nattie seemed mad at me. That's why she was ignoring me, but she knew how much I hated John. Why would she think that I would want to be with him? Brie thought to herself

"Ms. Garcia-Colace"

"Ms. Garcia-Colace" I was brought back to the real world. It was the teacher."

Will you partner up with for your group project?"

Brie-You have got to be fucking kidding me. She mumbled

Her heart started beating fast paced. She got up and sat next to him. Everybody else continued in there groups ignorant to the fact that a girl in their classroom was paired up with her rapist.

John-Brie. Brie

She ignored him and turned her head away. Brie felt his hot breath against her neck. He chuckled and whispered in my ear.

John-I can't wait to be inside you again.

Why was he doing this to me? He had violated me. He had stolen my virginity, my tears, and my pride. What else did he want? She thought as her mind started to race.

John place his hand on her thigh and inched it upward he slid his hand in between her legs. Brie lost it.

Brie-Don't you ever put your hands on me again. You sick bastard.

She grabbed her things and left the classroom leaving everybody wondering what had happened.

Brie started walking to the parking lot and then she spotted Nattie.

Brie- Nattie she called out she looked at me and kept walking.

Brie-Nattie please wait! Brie ran up to her and grabbed her by her arm.

Nattie-How could you do that Brie, you were supposed to be my best friend, you've known I've liked him since like middle school. She said immediately becoming defensive.

Brie-Nattie it's not what you think.

Nattie-Well what is it then?

Brie-I-I-I-I-I Uh

Nattie-Did you fuck him or did you not, that's all I need to know.

Brie-Nattie it wasn't like that

Nattie-Whatever, So what was it like then Brie? I'm sure you enjoyed it if you would hurt your best friend and sister over it. She shot at me.

Brie-Nattie he forced himself on me okay She looked up at me

Nattie- What? Are you really going to do that? Are you going to accuse someone of rape, because you regret something you did?

Brie felt her heart sink and a hole formed in the pit of her stomach. How could she say that to me? Why would I lie about something like this. I had confided in my best friend and she had basically just called me a liar. She didn't believe me.

Brie-Nattie I'm not lying She looked behind me. I turned around. Nikki was there listening to our whole conversation.

Brie-Nikki I-" she cut me off

Nikki-Brie you don't do that, how can you accuse someone of something like that.

Brie gasped as she could feel her heart breaking. How could she my own sister not believe me? I felt like I was losing everything. The tears then fell down my cheeks. Nikki begun walking away.

Brie-Nikki! She called out as Brie followed her to the parking lot.

Nikki-Brie stop!

Brie- Nikki it wasn't a mutual thing, I didn't want to have sex with him. I told him.

Nikki-So why did you?

Brie-I didn't! He forced me to have sex with him, He raped me

Nikki-Brie you had sex with my boyfriend, you hurt me and now you're willing to ruin my boyfriends rep because you regret it? She stared at me.

Brie thought to herself, How could she not believe her twin sister. I wouldn't do that to her and she should know that.

Brie-So you really think I would let someone like John who I cant even stand who is your boyfriend have sex with me

People were watching. She couldn't stand there anymore. Brie felt so ashamed and her heart ached with pain. Brie walked towards her car. She went to her car and got in and headed home. Brie went home and cried herself to sleep.

Brie woke up with a killer headache, She got up and took two Tylenol. Everything went rushing through her mind. From when John raped her to when Nattie and Nikki didn't believe her.

Brie pulled up to Nattie house. she was home, but her mom wasn't home. She didn't see her car, Brie got out the car and went to knock on the door. She heard music playing so she probably couldn't hear her knocks. The music was loud. Brie knew where the spare key was so she grabbed it and opened the door. The music was coming from her room. Brie walked up the stairs. Her door was open so she walked up towards it. How could she?. It was only today that she had told her what had happened and no way she was with him. Where they going something the whole time behind my back? Brie thought

She didn't know why I was watching the scene of Nattie having sex with Seth. I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks and a sob left my mouth. I quickly moved from out the doorway and begin to leave.

Nattie-Shit Brie I heard her say. I ran down the stairs. The tears continued to fall. She had heard me.

She got in her car and drove off. Brie heart had been broken in half, and now it was in pieces. She got out the car and ran in the house.

The tears had not stopped. Brie crawled in her bed and once again cried herself asleep.


	5. Please Believe me

Brie woke up the next morning she could her her phone buzzing non stop, Brie sat up and grabbed her phone off her bedside table. She had 30 missed calls from Seth and 12 unread text messages from Nattie, Brie opened up on of the unread messages from Nattie It read:

From Nattie

 **Brie I so sorry, it wasn't what it looked liked. Please forgive me**

Not what it looked like, Well it looked pretty much like her and Seth were having sex. Is this payback because she thinks I slept with John. Brie though to herself, Just as Brie was about to look at more texts from her former friend there was a knock on her bedroom door.

Nikki-Brie it's me can we talk

Brie- Go Away Nikki

Nikki-Please Brie

Brie got up and opened her door, Nikki walked in with a sad but at the same time pissed off look on her face,

Brie- What do you want Nikki

Nikki- I wanna say I'm Sorry for the way I reacted when I found out about you and John and I'm sorry for treating you so bad. But I was just so angry that you slept with John behind my back and then tried to say he raped you so I- Brie cut Nikki off

Brie- Nicole Stop I still can't believe you think I willingly slept with John, He Raped me. That night after Renee and Dean's party you went clubbing and I came back here, I watched some TV and was about to got to bed when there was a knock at the door I thought it was you but it was John returning your coat. He asked to come in to wait for you and we got chatting next thing I know her professing his love for me and trying to kiss me I told him no cause he is with you but he didn't stop. He then got mad and I tried to escape but he dragged me upstair and I don't think I need to explain the rest but I didn't have sex with him.

Nikki- I can't believe you Brie still using this fabricated story and painting john as a monster all because you regret sleeping with him.

Brie- Nikki it the truth why won't you believe me your twin sister but you believe you lying vile boyfriend, if you don't believe me ask John for his side of the story from that night

Nikki- I will at least his will be the truth. Here I was willing to forgive you and be a good sister and forget this but you don't want to, Well I guess if you can't forget this I can't be around you anymore let alone call you my sister your dead to me Brie.

Just before Nikki walked out the door she turned to Brie

Nikki- By the way I was going to say that I'm sorry about Nattie sleeping with Seth but I actually think you deserved a bit of payback Bitch.

Brie could feel herself getting emotional after the harsh words her sister said to her.

Later that day Nikki went over to her boyfriend house John Cena, She rang the doorbell and John opened the door with a big smile on his face.

Nikki- Hey Love

John- Hey Babe, What's wrong he said a he let Nikki in and shut the door

Nikki- Ugh Just Brie, She still saying you raped her just because she regrets the fact that she slept with you. I even said I'd forget and forgive her for slept with you.

John- Well I'm sorry

Nikki- What for it Brie that should be

John- Well just for sleeping with you sister

Nikki- I know and how sorry do you feel she said whilst smirking at John

John walked over to Nikki he looked deeply into her eyes and leaned in to kiss her passionately, Nikki wrapped her arm around his neck they both let out a moan as the kiss intensified. John picked Nikki up bridal style and carried her to his room and shut the door behind him. John laid Nikki down on the bed before slowly undressing her, He ran his hand all over her naked body but focusing most of his attention on her breasts, rubbing his fingers on her breast and nipples until they became hard.

"Oh ..John..mm" Nikki moaned as she felt John's hard erection press on her thigh. She reached for it and stoked his erect penis causing John to growl

"God..Nikki..like that..." John whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck. His hand starting to trail down her body to her lower region. John begin to rub her clit slowly.

"Oh my god ... I need you inside me ... now" Nikki whimpered as she felt her orgasm building up

John obeyed Nikki and took off his shirt and unbuckled his jeans and pulled down his boxers exposing his throbbing erect penis. He lined himself up against Nikki's wet entrance and thrusted into her, She held onto John's large biceps as he started to thrust in and out of her at a fast pace. " You're so tight for me" John said thrusting even deeper inside of her. He looked at Nikki who had her eye closed shut and had a tight grip of the bed sheets he knew she was close. Suddenly John switched positions placing Nikki on top of him " Ride me you naughty cowgirl" he whispered. Nikki lifted her hips slightly and then brought them back down as John's hard member entered her again. John steady her as she started to ride him at a fast pace, she held on to John's biceps as she felt her orgasm coursing through her body. Her orgasm was so intense that it drained all the energy from her body. Before Nikki had time to regain any energy she found herself on her back again, John climbed on top her and kissed her before entering her again he thrust into her as fast as he could, the sight of Nikki's breasts and her hard nipple bouncing up and down at the same pace caused him to exploded his warm cum inside Nikki. He collapsed on the bed next to her, both of their bodies were sweating, John pulled Nikki to him and cuddled her.

John- So am I forgiven

Nikki-Of Course I could never stay mad at you love. I just wish Brie would move on from this

John- She will in time he said before placing a kiss on her forehead


	6. I Believe You

The Next Morning Brie woke up to someone knocking on the door, she got out of her bed and went down the stairs and answered the door.

Brie-Ugh what do you want Seth

Seth-I came to talk to you, can I come in?

Brie- I suppose she said stepping aside to let Seth in. So what did you want to talk to me about?

Seth-I wanted to talk to you about the night you spend with John.

Brie-Ugh Seth please just leave I'm not having you judge me just like everyone else when I didn't do anything wrong.

Seth-Wait what do you mean you didn't do anything wrong, You slept with him Brie

Brie- No I didn't Seth, HE RAPED ME she screamed at him with tears falling from her eye and down her face.

Seth-Hey shh he said embracing her in a hug

Brie- No one believes me

Seth- I do

Brie- What She said breaking away from the hug, You Believe me.

Seth- Yeah I do, I know what John like

Brie- What do you mean you know what John like.

Seth- Well I mean he do whatever it take to get his own way no matter if he does it the easy or the hard way and he doesn't give a shit who he hurt along the you know me and him used to be friends.

Brie- No I didn't what happened

Seth- Before me and you were together I was with Bayley and from the moment me and Bayley were an item, John made his presence known to me that he fancied Bayley and… Seth stopped talking

Brie- And what?

Seth- He had sexual fantasies about Bayley and I told him I wasn't comfortable with him talking to me about what he wanted to do to Bayley and that he should keep this thought to himself. I should of taken the way he was thinking about Bayley as a warning but stupidly I shook it off, I only realised the severity of the situation when it was too late.

Brie- What happened to Bayley?

Seth-We went to the summer party that John hosted last year, He constantly around me and her all night, halfway through the night me and Bayley went in to john's room for some alone time.

Brie-Eww, but go on what happen after you two finished

Seth- He came in really quietly as me and Bayley were having our last makeout session before rejoining the party he just watched us until we realised he was there.

Flashback

Bayley- umm Seth we need to go back to the party before anyone notices she said in between kissing Seth, Seth broke the kiss

Seth- Ok fine we go back unless you want to go for round two

Bayley- No Seth I just want to go and dance

Seth- Ok lets go

Flashback Paused

Seth- As I turned around I noticed John stood at the door I apologised for using his room but he didn't care the whole time he had his eye on Bayley watching her every move.

Brie- So what happened next ?

Flashback Continued

Seth- Come on babe let go back to the party he said taking Bayley hand

John- Oh no not so fast he said blocking them from reaching the door, Not until I've had some fun with Bayley

Seth- No John you leave her alone

John- And if I don't

Seth-I'll beat the hell out of you

John- Ha your beat me up, you forgetten Seth what I want I get and I want your girl and I'll have her whether you like it or not. Seth threw a punch at John who stopped his fist and kneed him in the stomach, Seth falls to the floor as John starts punching him

Seth- RUN BAYLEY RUN

Bayley opens the bedroom door and run through the house trying to get to the front door, John quickly follows after her and grabs her just before she reaches the door.

Bayley- Just let me go please she said with tears running down her face

John- No Bayley not until you and I have had some fun he said as he dragged her in to the lounge and pins her to the floor. Braun go get Seth I want him to watch the fun me and Bayley are about to have he said looking at Bayley who was still squirming. Shh Bayley.

Braun brought Seth into the room and restrained him and sat him in front of John so he would have to watch what John was about to do.

Braun- Now what?

John- Just hold him until I tell you otherwise, no matter how much he fights you.

Seth glanced across the room and saw Bayley helplessly pinned to the floor and John towering over her.

Seth-BAYLEY, look at me your going to be ok, I'm going to get you out of here.

Bayley- Seth please stop him

John-Yeah Seth go on stop me, let him go Braun

As Seth tried to get up John swept his leg under him and decked seth who fell face first on to the picked him up and restrained him again

Bayley- SETH !

John- Oh that's too bad Bayley at least you tried thought Seth he said before turning back to Bayley,

He Pulled Bayley to her feet, He held tightly onto her waist. His hand slowly moving up and down, just above her hip. "Should we get started?" John smirked. "No, no, no, please." She begged trying to get away from John, his grip only tightened. "I love it when you struggle, it only makes me harder." He chuckled. Bayley stood completely still cringing at his words. He grabbed her jaw tightly pushing her to the floor. "Stop! Please...just leave me alone!" Bayley cried trying to get him off her. She looked to Seth to see him looking in the opposite direction.

John climbed on top of her. He slammed his lips down on hers kissing her like a savage.

Seth- NOO STOP He said trying to fight Braun off

The loose top she was wearing was easy to rip in half. John hands started to move from her shoulders and slowly they travelled downwards. He removed her bra so he could feel her boobs pressing up against his chest. John proceeded to move his hand further down Bayley's body until he reaches her thigh, He start to trail his hand under her skirt he the grab hold of her under wear and pulls then down her legs.

Bayley- Please stop

John- Seth enjoying the show

Seth- Go to hell you sick fuck

John- You've done it now I was going to go easy on Bayley but not now. Just remember you caused this to happen to your girlfriend.

He removed my jeans and boxer. John sat in between her legs.

Bayley- Please John

He postioned himself at her entrance. He entered her quickly. He began to thrust in and out of her at a fast pace .

Bayley- AHH STOP PLEASE MAKE HIM STOP SETH

John- Seth can't help you Bay

Seth couldn't watch at John Raping Bayley let alone look at Bayley, all he could hear was her screaming in pain. He wanted to stop it but he knew he couldn't do anything. He felt one tear roll down his face.

John placed his hands onto her waist. As he continued to thrust in and out of her. After a while, John removed himself from her, and put back on his jeans. Bayley tried to move away from John, but he quickly saw what she was doing and grabbed hold of her leg and sat on her waist.

John-Where you going Bayley he said slapping her face. Surely your not going to let Braun have some fun with you like I did?

Seth- NO LET HER GO

Bayley- Please i'm begging you John

John-Well Bayley it's not me you have to beg. Come on Braun your turn he said restaining Bayley

After Braun had taken John position on top of Bayley, John walked over to Seth and grabbed him in a chokehold and moved him closer to Bayley and Braun.

John- She all your Braun.

He grabs Bayley by her hair and drags her to her knees and forcibly open her mouth before putting his cock down her throat. He thrusts into my mouth and smacks Bayley head every time she does something that displeasure Him. Braun then violently pushes her down on her back as he start taking his clothes off and starts kissing Bayley while he inserts a finger into her and then another and another. He fastens his pace on his hands. And then he stops abruptly before turning to Seth who was still being restrained by John and giving him and evil smirk before turning back to Bayley.

He slowly enters Bayley who starts screaming as her body is being more violated,Tears are streaming on Her face as he pound into her hard and fast. Seth can't even look at the disturbing act that is taking place in front of him, Suddenly Bayley's hand hits Seth leg he quickly reaches a grabs her hand. John notices a few seconds later that Seth isn't watching and moves him forcing Seth to break his hold on Bayley's hand.

John- LOOK AT HER SETH

Seth-NO

John-I SAID LOOK AT HER NOW DO IT he said moving his head to face Bayley

Braun continues to thrusts with everything he's got into her then he releases in Bayley's body before pulling out of her.

Braun- What Now?

John- You know what to do?

Braun nodded before reaching in the pocket of his discarded jeans and pulling a pocket knife out.

Seth- NOO DON'T DO IT

But it was too late Braun drove his knife in to Bayley's chest and stomach before removing it. John lets go of Seth as he moves over to Bayley.

Seth-Bayley it's ok he said pressing on the stomach to stop the bleeding, call an ambulance.

John- Sorry no can do he said kneeling beside Bayley

Seth- Bayley stay with me ok?

Bayley – It hurt Seth she said closing her eyes

Seth – I know but you need you stay with me. You need to keep your eye open Bayley. Stay with me, Seth start to shake Bayley to keep her awake.

John- Tell her she be fine ambulance is on it way, Tell her

Seth- I won't

John-TELL HER

Seth- Your going to be fine the ambulance is on it way

Bayley- No I'm not

Seth- Yes you will be will get you help and BAYLEY, BAYLEY STAY WITH ME he shouted as he shook her lifeless body

Seth cradled Bayley's lifeless body.

John-Come on Braun lets go meet up with Kevin,Brock and Charlotte his said grabbing his jacket before Braun and him exited his house.

End of Flashback

Brie- Wait What I thought Braun attacked John and raped and murdered Bayley.

Seth- Well the part about Bayley is right but John played a part in what happened to her as well. He framed Braun as the violent psychopath who was obsessed with Bayley and when John tried to stop him from attacking her he got beaten up by him.

Brie-So why didn't you tell anyone the truth?

Seth- John said if I breathed a word of what really happened that night he would make sure I went down with Braun. That the reason why I believe you Brie because I know what he capable of and I seen Bayley tortured in a horrific way, you suffered at the hand of that monster I just don't want to see Nikki suffer as way.

Brie- But she doesn't believe me about that night, what do I do.

Seth- I don't know but I know one thing for sure.

Brie- What?

Seth- I let Bayley down that night, I let you down but I certainly not going to let Nikki down.


End file.
